


The Love Poem Left In Her Notebook

by Meaninglesstar



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Midoriya x Hatsume, TodoJirou, Todoroki x Jirou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaninglesstar/pseuds/Meaninglesstar
Summary: Going to the library with Midoriya wasn't supposed to be anything special, Todoroki finding a book that spiked his interest, shortly after, being distracted with beautiful hums. Jirou's there- but what's she writing?
Relationships: Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Hatsume Mei, Todoroki Shouto/Jirou Kyouka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Love Poem Left In Her Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> TodoJirou focused fic was requested and I do provide.  
> I love TodoJirou so much, it's- unreal.  
> So enjoy to the six people who end up reading this.

Todoroki opened the door to the library; Midoriya holding a stack of books next to him, the half and half boy catching a fallen one, 

“You really finished all those books in two days?” he asked; his best friend nodded, giving a big smile. 

“One day and two hours,” the greenette explained; sliding the books into the return slot as they walked past the check in desk, Todoroki shrugging, letting Hatsume hand him a pamphlet of book suggestions, “Hey Hatsume, why are you working at the library?” 

“Mm.. on probation,” she pouted; crossing her arms, “My babies did some damage to the interior walls.” 

Midoriya seemed sympathetic; giving her a reassuring smile, Hatsume’s goggles slipping down on her face after she smiled back, the pink haired girl slipping, flailing her arms, unable to see. 

His freckled friend slid over the counter; catching her, pulling the goggles from her face, flipping the shutters open, Hatsume being able to see if it fell onto her eyes again. The two spoke quietly; Todoroki looked down at the pamphlet, his attention locking on a book on ‘How To Hobby.’ 

He didn’t have any hobbies; Todoroki only studying, hanging out with his classmates and eating cold soba, his multicolored eyes scanning the book’s number, floor level and author. He’d get this book. 

Todoroki, now determined; walked away from his friend, up the staircase, looking at the folded laminated paper in his hands every so often, finally getting to the third floor, searching the aisles for J-L. Finding it, Todoroki walked in quietly; his fingertips grazing the shelves as he mumbled the book number, 

“L234, L234..” he repeated to himself; finally grasping it in his hands, pulling it out, seeing it was exactly the book he’d been searching for. Opening it; he scanned the table of contents, hearing footsteps. Standing in the middle of an aisle to read the book might’ve  _ not  _ been the best idea, he decided, sliding into the section with tables, lamps and chairs. 

Finding an open red plush seat; Todoroki shimmied in comfortably, slumping slightly with a smile as he flipped the pages, his finger stopping at ‘How To Play Guitar,’ his interest slightly peaked. The rest of his classmates had had some part in the musical shenanigans earlier that year, it now being winter, Todoroki thinking he’d give learning it a try. 

As he read which chord was what; his ears couldn’t help but pick up the sound of a soft hum. Just once, it might’ve been his imagination he’d thought, until he heard it again. It was sweet and quiet, a gentle tapping coming from one of the nearby bookshelves, Todoroki intrigued.

So he looked around. 

Nobody was in the studying area with him; the boy’s fingertips reached the slightly long white strand of hair that had strung along the bridge of his nose, moving it behind his ear as he stood up to find where the nice sound was coming from. Peeking in every aisle; he didn’t expect anyone to be sitting in the middle of the last one. 

Jirou’s legs were crossed; big black headphones on her ears, her bright purple hair moving somewhat, the A.C. vent above her causing the movement. Her lips were pursed; twirling a pencil in her hand, tapping the end of it on her notebook she laid on her lap. 

“No.. that’s not it,” she mumbled; tearing a page out of the book, balling it up and leaving it near her foot, “Agh.” 

Todoroki stepped forward hesitantly; Jirou not noticing him, realizing music was playing through her ears as he got closer, eventually stopping next to her, sitting down by her side. 

“And when I see your eyes…” she shook her head; scribbling the line out, turning to him, eyes blowing wide, “T-Todoroki- what are you doing here?” 

He held his book out; a big smile on his face, unusual to his cheeks, feeling the rise in his face was- new. 

“I’m going to- hobby.” 

“Hobby? What hobby?” Jirou asked; peeking at the page he was holding his finger on, Todoroki leaning over to show her, his forehead accidentally laying on her shoulder as they shared the book, the boy feeling a slight shiver from her shoulder. 

He looked over at her; his candy cane hair swooping to the side, a panicked look in her eyes as their eye contact started, Jirou’s skin a pale pink, staring down at the page he was showing her. 

“Guitar! That’s a good hobby, do you- do you have a guitar?” 

Todoroki shook his head; Jirou slamming her notebook shut, shoving her things in her bag, pulling her headphones to her neck, her music having stopped playing, his classmate holding her hand out as she stood up, 

“Come on, I’ll show you where to go if you get one,” she offered. 

Taking her hand; Todoroki stood up, following after her, not letting it go. The two entered the elevator together; the burned high schooler was a bit embarrassed that he hadn’t seen there was an elevator. 

The doors dinged; sliding open, Todoroki walking out with Jirou, Midoriya still at the desk with Hatsume, books piled on the counter. 

“So are you free on-” Midoriya checked his phone; fumbling with it, face hot pink, “Saturday?” 

“I am,” Hatsume smiled at him, holding her finger up, disappearing behind the counter, Todoroki deciding he’d stand next to him in line. 

“Hey Midoriya,” he quipped; Jirou gave a silent wave; Midoriya waved back, “You got your books already?” 

“Ah yeah- sorry I forgot to grab you when I was done,” he rubbed the side of his neck, giving a shy smile as he looked at Hatsume pop back up, scribbling something on a sheet of paper, “Ah, can you go without me?” 

Todoroki nodded; grabbing the scanner and checking his book out himself, peeking over the desk and seeing the monitor, the due date being two weeks Monday. Bowing; he apologized for the inconvenience, taking his book and walking out of the library with Jirou. 

He followed behind the musical genius; the two still very much holding hands, Todoroki seeing no problem with it, Jirou mumbling to herself as they walked to a nearby instrument shop. He didn’t know if he was supposed to start conversation or not, Jirou interrupting his thoughts with a sharp halt, 

“We’re here,” she whispered; the boy looking up from the sidewalk, noticing the small store, tilting his head, “And keep your head low.” 

The two entered the store; it being small but supplied, Jirou definitely not wanting to be seen, her eyes darting around, Todoroki’s gaze wandering, stopping on a bright blue guitar. It’s strings were white, definitely acoustic. He left the girl’s side, walking up to it, his jaw slacked, mesmerized. 

“Your first time?” 

He turned seeing a blonde man next to him, his hair wavy like Aizawa’s, smile bright, 

“Most musicians search for years for the ‘right’ guitar and you just found yours off the bat,” he chuckled; rubbing the side of his neck, “Good ol’ Bluebell.” 

The store owner reached up; grabbing it, handing the instrument to him,   
  
“She’s yours if you want her.” 

Todoroki stared at the guitar named Bluebell; fetching his wallet out of his pocket, handing him a silver credit card, his eyes not moving from ‘her’, 

“I’ll take it.” 

  
“I didn’t even name a-”

“I’ll take it,” he repeated; looking up at him, multicolored eyes locked on his, “If that’s alright with you.” 

“Todoroki- Todoroki where the fuck are you?” he heard Jirou whisper-hiss, turning to face her, Jirou’s dark eyes going wide as she saw the man, audibly gulping. 

“Hey Dad…” 

Dad?

  
The shop keeper; also known as Jirou’s dad gave a gentle wave, smiling at his daughter, 

“Hey ‘Youka, what brings you here?” 

“Ah, no reason, just thought I’d check in..” she elbowed Todoroki’s side, swaying, “Now that I’ve checked in, I’ll go-” 

“Jirou, I got this guitar, it-  _ she’s _ named bluebell,” he informed her; holding Bluebell out for her to see, “Am I on the right track to hobby?” 

“‘Youka, you know this boy?” her father asked; Todoroki nodded, Jirou shaking her head frantically. 

“We go to school together,” his purple haired classmate confessed; the blonde’s eyes and smile widening at an incredibly fast pace, his gaze darting from the two, back and forth. 

“Is this-” he held a hand to the side of his lips, as if to cover his words from him, whisper-shouting, “Todoroki??” 

“I am,” Todoroki answered; confused on why he’d said it like that, “Did you see me on the television when we were competing?” 

“I don’t tend to watch that so often but I do think I remember you, Endeavor’s son right?” 

Nodding, he grazed his fingertips along the strings of his new guitar, strumming it, 

“One of many, yes.” 

Jirou shoved her dad out of the way and behind the counter; leaving him with Bluebell, his thumb strumming the cord he’d learned to be called ‘A.’ Continuing to play that note; he hummed, remembering the scene he’d walked in on when hearing a beautiful hum. 

His friend had been trying to write something.. Todoroki unable to decipher what it was, thinking about the only line he’d heard her say, 

“And when I see your eyes..” 

He hadn’t been paying too much attention at the time; but as he reminisced on the moment in his mind, he paid more attention to her expression, the kind smile on her lips, light pink brushed on her cheekbones, dark eyes focused on the page in front of her. There were a few other balled up lined pages near her feet, the invisible current blowing her hair up slightly, her forehead peeking out for just a second. 

Todoroki was then pulled out of his memory as Jirou handed him his father’s credit card,

“We can go now, hurry before he recommends  _ another  _ guitar strap,” she sighed loudly; handing him a white one, “He threw this in, now come on, let’s get going to the dorms.”

Unsure why they were in such a rush; he concluded Jirou didn’t have a good relationship with her father, like him. He gave a sympathetic glance at her as they walked out of the shop, the girl catching his sneaky look over at her, cotton candy pink blush appearing on her cheeks, 

“Hey! What are you staring at?” elbowing his side; she crossed her arms, looking away from him, “Don’t look at me with those eyes.” 

‘And when I see your eyes…’ 

Tilting his head; Todoroki wondered who she could’ve been talking about before he’d joined her, deciding he’d ask her once they got back to the dorms. The two friends walked to the dormitory in utter silence, Uraraka stepping out of the front door as they arrived, a big knowing smile on her face.

“ _ Heyyy _ you two,” the brunette raised her eyebrows up and down, her smile not changing as she opened the door wide enough for them to slip inside, “It’s almost curfew, what were you wild kids up to?” 

“Jirou was helping me hobby,” Todoroki slid the book from under his clothed armpit, holding it out to her, “We’re doing the guitar step.” 

“Oh? Jirou’s teaching someone how to play guitar?” Uraraka asked; her voice edged with teasing, their classmate’s face red like a cherry, flailing her hands around. 

“I asked her,” he interrupted; the two looking at him, Jirou’s shoulders relaxing, “She helped everyone during the festival anyway, it’s not much of a big deal.” 

He walked away from the two girls; uninterested in gossiping and arguing about why she was teaching him. She was helping a friend, that’s all it was and ever was. Entering his dorm room; he placed down Bluebell, sitting on his bed and opening his book to the How To Guitar page, unable to keep his mind away from why his friend seemed so uncomfortable. 

Her hands shaking about; red on her cheeks, eyes squeezed shut as she denied helping him had any ulterior motives. 

“Todoroki?” a soft voice asked; near the door. 

Standing up; he walked towards the sound, cracking his door open, peeking out and noticing the girl he’d just been thinking about was in the hallway. 

“I can see you looking at me,” she pointed out; smirking as he cleared his throat, acting as if he wasn’t, “Anyway, I’m here to help you with your guitar, I’ve got sheet music we can start on and everything.” 

“Isn’t it getting a bit late?” he asked; looking at his clock to see it was 9 ‘o clock, Bakugou being asleep by then, “Class is tomorrow too.” 

“I won’t be long, if you still want my help..” Jirou slid her hands in her sweatpants pockets, a familiar notebook under her arm. 

“Of course I do, I apologize for coming off rude, please come in,” he held the door open wider for her, the purple haired friend of his snorting quietly as she stepped in.

“Thanks,” she added; taking her time to sit on his floor, “You want to start easy?”    
  
“Sure,” he closed the door; giving a gentle smile as he sat next to her, “What do you suggest?” 

Jirou fumbled with her notebook; flipping through pages, stopping at sheet music in her handwriting, 

“This!”

He looked at the notes; only knowing a few chords, strumming the strings he knew slowly, one after another, not in any sort of rhythm, Jirou leaning forward and looking at the notes he was focusing on. Sliding closer to him; she sat behind him, moving her hand on top of his, guiding his hand on the right strings, in better rhythm, pulling her phone out of her pocket. Playing an instrumental; she moved her hand back to his, strumming the correct strings yet again, the notes coming off harmonious compared to what he’d done. 

His friend hummed to the song; matching the melody, eventually letting go of his hand and tapping her fingers on his low table, acting as a beat. The A.C. cut on above them; it always turned on around midnight, her notebook pages flipping over slowly, Todoroki’s eyes glancing downward. 

Placing his knee to the page to stop it; he noticed the page, one line standing out, 

‘And when I see your eyes..’ 

This was the paper. The lyrics she had been struggling with, the one line he’d seen hours before. But- there were more words. 

//‘Your hair is two toned, like neapolotion without the chocolate. And when I see your eyes, my heart melts just like that ice cream. Oh how I wish I could just speak, show how I feel and how I dream of you, of us, of everything we could be or have or- shit this is bad-’// 

Todoroki couldn’t stop the smile rising on his face; a sweet chuckle leaving his lips, 

//’But welcome to my fucked up messed up confession. My sloppy written confession. Jirou Kyouka, that’s me, in love with a boy who couldn’t give a shit about me. My super pathetic confession.. That you will never read...// 

The boy frowned; not realizing the instrumental had stopped, Todoroki reading the last lyric, 

//’Here’s my hidden stupid confession for a boy named.. Todo.. roki…’// 

The page ripped under his knee; Jirou snatching the confession, her jet black eyes wide, crumpling it in her hand, 

“How much of that did you read?” she whispered; her midnight dark eyes on the verge of tears, her chest heaving, Todoroki unsure what he should do, what he should say. 

“All of it,” he admitted; a tear dropping onto her cheek immediately, her earjacks swinging as she sat upright, no longer leaning so close to him, her hand quickly rubbing the tear away, standing up, “Jirou-” 

“Ha.. it wasn’t ready-” she dropped the ball; sniffing, “I wasn’t ready.” 

“Jirou-” 

“But you know already huh?” she wiped at her eyes again; laughing sadly, “My stupid-” 

Todoroki quickly stood up; taking her no longer occupied hand, 

“Why’s it stupid?” the boy asked, “Is it because it’s me?” 

“Of course not,” the girl scoffed; looking at him, “It’s not you, of course it’s not. I just- you like Midoriya and-” 

“Midoriya?” 

“Yeah, you’re always asking about him and being around him,” Jirou explained, “Kinda thought you were into him.” 

“Ah, no we’re just friends. He’s very much into Hatsume and I’m- well I’m not crushing on anyone,” Todoroki confessed; squeezing her hand, “I don’t like seeing my friends cry, so don’t cry. There’s nothing to cry about.” 

Jirou giggled; leaving him confused, 

“Did I say something funny?” 

“You just friendzoned me and then told me not to cry?” she squeezed his hand back, “Not exactly a good way to do that huh?” 

“Friendzone..?” 

“When you tell someone you only like them and or think of them as a friend,” Jirou spelled out; nodding slowly, “So you friendzoned me.” 

“I didn’t mean to do that.” 

“You- didn’t?” 

Their eyes met; Todoroki staring into her endless ones, her purple bangs bringing even more color to be mesmerized about, the high schooler smiling, 

“No. I did not,” he reiterated; swinging their arms, his hand not letting go of hers, “You are very interesting to me, Jirou. Your singing, music, humor, clothing choices, attitude- I’d like to get to know you better.” 

“Is this letting me down easy?” 

Todoroki shook his head; sitting back down on the floor, their hands still connected,

“No. I already think you are very beautiful. I am just interested in whether I can learn anything new about you if we become closer.” 

Jirou sat down in front of him; looking at their hands, 

“I’ll try not to let you down.” 

Still smiling; Todoroki held their intertwined hands to his lips, kissing the back of hers, 

“You won’t.” 

And she didn’t. 

Two months passed and Todoroki was sitting in her room, strumming Bluebell along to her soft singing, her foot tapping against the floor as she sat on her bed. 

“The sky is blue,” she sang; Todoroki nodding, “Your eye is too.” 

He held his hand to his blue eye; closing it under his fingertips with a smile.

“And when you’re here- here with me,” the purple haired girl continued; winking in his direction, “I’m not sure how the day will go, but it’ll be fun and our love will grow. Oh don’t you know, my dear Shoto.” 

His arm burned with heat; trying to fight the urge to combust under her praises, the gentle tapping of her foot kept rhythm after his flustering stopped his guitar playing. His classmate smirked; sliding off the bed and sitting in front of him, tapping against Bluebell, 

“The sky is blue,” she repeated; Todoroki flicked his thumb on the strings. 

“My eye is too,” he sang; Jirou’s cheekbones appearing a cotton candy pink. 

“And when you’re here- here with me~” 

“I’m not sure how.. the day will go, but it’ll be fun.. and our love will grow,” he grinned; Jirou leaning closer to him, their singing harmonizing. 

“Oh don’t you know,” they sang in unison; Jirou kissing his cheek and pulling back with a shy look. 

“My dear Shoto.”

He placed his guitar down; pulling her violet bangs back, kissing her now exposed forehead, chuckling as he sat back, his girlfriend’s eyes closed, a dopey expression on her face. Her gorgeous eyes opened; Jirou tilting her head as she noticed his stare, 

“What?” 

“Hm? Nothing,” Todoroki grinned; Jirou’s eyes narrowed, lips pursed in suspicion. 

“I don’t believe you,” she crossed her arms, Todoroki taking her in his, “Don’t think your affection will fool me.” 

“Me? Fool you? I could never, Kyouka.” 

Laying his cheek on the top of her head; he heard her defeated sigh, knowing he’d won. 

“You’re doing dishes, it’s my chore day and I don’t feel like it,” she hummed; her boyfriend nodding against her hair. 

“Of course I will.” 

“Do them in ten minutes, you’re busy right now,” his lover snuggled into his chest, Todoroki not fighting against it. 

Cause who wouldn’t want to hold their significant other instead of do dishes? 

  
  


The End

Solo TodoJirou? Meaningless who did this to you? :O 


End file.
